


They're Everything

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-23
Updated: 2007-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The eighth part of the Discovering Series.  Jimmy tells his story.





	They're Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Special Agent Gibbs and Doctor Mallard. 

They're everything to each other. 

I've always known that. I just hadn't known quite how 'everything'. Now I do. 

Now we all do.

My poor doctor. 

I know how hard it was for him to make the decision to put his mom into a home. I know how much he loved her, even though she irritated him. 

I remember when he had to bring her to work with him, and she tried to order me about. She called me 'boy', and told me to fetch her a drink. 

Poor Doctor Mallard was so embarrassed; so upset, on my behalf. Just as he was today on Special Agent Gibbs's behalf.

I didn't mind then. Special Agent Gibbs didn't mind today. 

But my doctor did. 

He minded for Special Agent Gibbs's sake. Just as he minded for mine when his mom thought I was a servant. 

I feel partly to blame for them being caught.

I'd slipped out of Autopsy, said I had to take something to Abby, which I did. But I also wanted to spend ten minutes with Michelle. If I'd gone straight to Abby and then straight back to Autopsy, well . . . 

Well, Special Agent Gibbs would hardly have kissed Doctor Mallard if I'd been there, would he? At least I don't think he would have done.

I hope that Special Agent Gibbs was too wrapped up in Doctor Mallard to notice just how I reacted when he told us how long he and the doctor had been together. Or rather when he made the comment about his agents not noticing things that went on under their noses. 

I'll have to tell Michelle we'll need to be ever more careful. I think I'd die of embarrassment if we'd been caught, just like my doctor and Special Agent Gibbs were caught today. 

Special Agent Gibbs will make everything all right again. He'll know how just how to do so. Doctor Mallard means everything to him.


End file.
